


Beneath Her

by Eowyns



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyns/pseuds/Eowyns
Summary: Madam Satan delivers a dirty note to Zelda





	Beneath Her

**Author's Note:**

> smutty one shot.  
> not the greatest, but enjoy!

Zelda made haste to Mary Wardwell’s quaint little cottage. As soon as she arrived the door swung open, and behind it was quite a sight to behold.  
Mary Wardwell, or at least her body, in a dress with a neckline so deep you could nearly see her bellybutton.  
Zelda quickly pushed her way into the house, a panicked expression on her face,  
“How could you allow Sabrina to play mailman for you to bring this to me?” She questioned the teacher, slamming a small note down on the coffee table.  
“Do you know how embarrassing that would’ve been if she would have read it before it got to me?” Mary grabbed the note, rereading her own words she had written earlier before sealing it up and handing it off to Sabrina to take home to her aunt.  
“It’s fine, I placed a protection spell on it so only you and I could read it It appears blank to everyone else.” She said, smirk appearing on her face as she set the note back down,  
“Still, it’s so incredibly irresponsible of you to send a dirty note home to me with my niece. She questioned what it was when she handed it over, I had to lie to her. And I don’t enjoy lying to Sabrina.” She lit a cigarette, taking a puff before flicking the ashes into a small tray.  
“Now, now, I think you’re being a little dramatic. No one is gonna find out about our little thing, are they, dear?” She hovered over the redhead,  
“No Madam,” Zelda said, arousal beginning to set in,  
“Good girl,” The Mother Of Demons lingered over the woman,  
“Now, did you want to talk or just get right to the good stuff?”  
“Well, I already am a little turned on from your note.” Zelda said, grinning as she put out her cigarette.  
“Hmm, perhaps you should indulge me in what it says then,” She reclined back into a chair opposite of Zelda,

“Dearest Zelda,” she began, “  
i’ve been thinking of you much lately. The way your skin feels against my own, the taste of your lips, the way you look when you come completely undone beneath me.” Zelda drew a shaky breath before continuing to read,  
“I need to touch you. I long to watch you squirm as i’m deep inside you.  
If you’d enjoy being completely under my control tonight, come to my cottage, 8:15pm sharp.  
Yours truly, Madam Satan.” Zelda finished, breath hitched in her throat,  
“And what did you think of my proposal?” The brunette asked,  
“I-I thought…. Well, I suppose I didn’t think much of it, I just did as instructed.”  
“And why is that?” She asked Zelda, but she already knew the answer. Zelda would obey any command given to her by a superior. Not to say she didn’t completely enjoy these encounters with The Mother of Demons herself.  
“I think you know why.” She told her, usually amused by their game of cat and mouse, but she was absolutely aching for the touch of Lilith.

 

Madam Satan led Zelda by her hand, back into her dimly lit bedroom.  
The redhead laid down on the silky bed sheets, not sure of what was coming next. That's what she liked, no, what she loved, about her feminine partner. It was always unexpected, but wonderful, filling all her senses.  
Lilith climbed atop the other woman, strattling her waist. Touching her face softly, leaning in to place gentle kisses on her lips.  
She began taking off Zelda’s tailored top, unbuttoning each button as fast as her hands would allow, and threw it aside. She moved onto the tightly fitting pencil skirt that made her ass look so good, unzipping it and sliding it down her porcelain legs, then tossing it onto the ever growing pile of discarded clothes.  
Zelda reached up, trying to find the zipper on the back of Lilith’s dress, only to have her hands pinned above her head.  
“Being too hasty,” She was scolded, and earned a disapproving look.

They always had a power dynamic, Madam Satan being the more dominate, and Zelda being the submissive. So naturally, this transferred easily into sexual situations.

She then moved onto Zelda’s maroon slip, the last thing between Madam Satan and the lacy lingerie Zelda had picked out just for her, getting rid of the slip with ease.  
The undergarments earned her an approving smirk. Which just turned her on all the more.  
Lilith, satisfied with how undressed her partner was at the moment, moved down Zelda’s body to kiss her neck. Slowly, at first, then with a growing intensity, the kisses became more and more rough. It almost hurt, but the pain was pleasure, and Zelda wasn’t one to shy away from pleasure at any cost.  
A groan slipped out from her red lips, “oh, fuck me,” she whispered breathily,  
“I’m getting there, dear,” Lilith replied, which snapped Zelda out of her haze, and brought a flush to her face.  
She then leaned up, which made Zelda look disappointed at the loss of contact, but her expression soon changed when she realized Madam Satan was slowly slipping out of her dress.  
Eventually tossing it aside, with the rest of their clothes, and resuming her work on Zelda’s neck.  
She changed positions on top of the other woman to slide down her body, reaching under her back and unhooking her bra with a swift movement, and pulling it off her chest, leaving her bare from the waist up.  
Zelda felt Lilith’s breath against her right nipple, before the brunette took it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, before releasing it and doing the same to the left.  
Lilith could tell Zelda was falling apart beneath her, she could feel her falling apart. And it was a beautiful sight to behold. The tightly wound woman’s hair was a mess, her usually perfect makeup smeared, her facade failing her in moments like these.

She continued to trail down her body, pulling down her underwear as she moved into position. So Zelda was completely exposed to her.  
The scent of Zelda was like no other, completely intoxicating. Something you simply couldn’t get enough of, no matter how hard you tried. And Lilith tried many, many times.  
She licked up her center, causing the redhead to squirm beneath her touch.  
She could tell Zelda was growing impatient with her teasing, but she didn’t care. For her, that was all part of the fun.  
She put her mouth on her lover, licking and sucking, eliciting wonderful moans from the other woman.  
She inserted a finger into her, then two, and moved them in sync with the motions she was performing on her clit. Working her just the way she knew Zelda could barely handle. Constant breathy groans of pleasure tumbling out of the submissive woman.  
She climbed back up to her face, never stopping her fingers from working their magic. She kissed her passionately, as she could feel her begin to come. Her mouth muffling the moans, which were so loud they could be considered screams, from Zelda.  
She finished, and tossed her head back onto the pillow, and Lilith laid beside her, wrapping her up in her arms.  
Madam Satan knew Zelda liked to cuddle after intimacy, something most of her previous lovers seemed to ignore. So she always held her close whenever she got the chance. And that was also a sign from Lilith to let Zelda know when she didn’t want reciprocation. She was always more of a giver.  
Even though it was always just sex, and barely any conversation. Their meetings seemed very sensual. Maybe it was Lilith’s aura, or just because she was an excellent lover. But Zelda always felt the urge to come back for more, more than just the pleasure, but also for the emotions she felt during their encounters.  
The warmth that mixed within the roughness of it all. Something like reality, she thought, but much more pleasurable.


End file.
